Caprichos
by Rose Rosenbauer
Summary: Cuándo Rosalie se empeña en algo, tú se lo das. Serie de Viñetas
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Twiligth, ni sus personajes, son de mi pertenencia. Los creó alguien llamado "Stephanie Meyer", no me cae para nada bien. Lo mío es la trama.

**Summary: **Cuándo Rosalie se empeña en algo, tú se lo das. (Serie de Viñetas)

**Claim: **Rosalie/Emmett

**Roberto Cavalli**

Por su propio bien le habías dicho que no comprara más ropa. El armario iba a explotar en algún momento, y tú ya no tenías espacio para tus pertenencias. Odiabas que te mirase con sus ojos color topacio, pidiéndote silenciosamente que la complacieses. ¿Cómo decir no?

Y, una vez más, caías en su juego. La llevaste a Seattle, al centro comercial, a comprar ropa de Roberto Cavalli, su diseñador favorito del mes (Ya que, cada mes, cambia de diseñador favorito).

Esperabas pacientemente a que se probase todos, y cada uno, de los vestidos y faldas. Todos le quedaron hermosos, por su puesto. ¿Quién más hermosa que ella? ¡Nadie! Era tan bella, tenía un gran corazón (Literalmente, ya que no tiene corazón), los demás decían lo contrario porque no la conocían cómo tú. Sabes que a ella no le gusta sentirse vulnerable, y contigo se siente protegida. Contigo se muestra cómo verdaderamente es.

-¿Monkey Man?-Te llama desde el fondo del probador, se asegura de que estás allí.

-¿Sí, cielo?-Preguntas, levantando la cabeza.

Ella salió del probador, con un hermoso vestido color rojo sangre. Su escote pronunciado dejaba a la vista parte de su piel perlada. Sentías que tú mandíbula cedería, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo.

-¿Qué tal?-Te pregunta, dando media vuelta.

-¡Rose! Te queda precioso-Le dices, tomándole de las manos, tan gélidas cómo las tuyas.

Ella te besa, tú le correspondes. Sabes que le gusta que la piropeen, y tú no dudas en hacerlo. Te gusta hacerla sentir bien.

-¿Cuál me llevo?-Te vuelve a preguntar, luego de que sus labios se separasen.

Tú suspiras, resignado.

-Llévatelos todos, Rose.

Habías visto cómo le quedaba el rosa y el turquesa; el negro y el blanco; el verde y el púrpura. Y todos le quedaban hermosos. ¿Cómo escogería? A su esposa le habían gustado todos, y para él eso era suficiente.

Una vez más pasaba la tarjeta de crédito. Una vez más había caído en su juego. Una vez más había complacido sus _caprichos._

**. . . **

_¿Merezco un review? Es mi primer Rose/Emmett. Y pondré pronto el segundo chapter._


	2. Mercedes Benz

**Disclaimer: **Twiligth, ni sus personajes, son de mi pertenencia. Los creó alguien llamado "Stephanie Meyer", no me cae para nada bien. Lo mío es la trama.

**Summary: **Cuándo Rosalie se empeña en algo, tú se lo das. (Serie de Viñetas)

**Claim: **Rosalie/Emmett

**Mercedes Benz**

Y comenzábamos de nuevo. Se hayaba viendo automóviles con Rose. Nuevamente, iba a cambiar de coche. Él, cómo buen esposo que es, quería complacer a su querida mujer; otra vez era víctima de sus caprichos.

Habían visto los Ferrari, también Lamborghini ( A él le gustó el Lamborghini _Murciélago _), los BMW no se quedaban atrás. Ahora estaban viendo los Mercedes Benz; una marca muy lujosa y costosa de automóviles.

Sin embargo, su ángel aún no decidía cuál auto se llevaría. Debido a aquella partida de vencidas, con Bella, habían destrozado el auto de Rose, ahora debían pagar las consecuencias comprándole otro.

Su hermoso ángel de cabellos dorados y perfectas facciones miraba con cautela y precisión los automóviles. La pintura, el motor, los asientos, los kilómetros; ella sabía cómo elegir un coche. Pero, para que fuese perfecto, debía tener la aprobación de su _Monkey Man._

-¿Em?-Lo llamó en un susurro casi imperceptible, sólo por él-¿Puedes venir acá un segundo?

En menos de una milésima de segundo, él ya se hayaba abrazando delicadamente la cintura de su amada. Ella le señaló el auto. Un lujose Mercedes de color plata, tapicería de cuero negro, acero anti-balas. Impenetrable.

-¿Qué te parece?-Le preguntó con su voz melodiosa y cantarina; tan dulce cómo la miel.

-Está muy bien, Rose-Le contestó al instante-.¿Te lo llevarás?

Ella lo meditó por unos instantes.

-No, me llevaré el de cuero beige...-Le negó suavemente, acompañada de una sonrisa cautivadora-Ese me gusta más.

A él le gustaba mucho más el de cuero negro. Pero si Rose quería el de piel beige, ese sería. Pues, no había nada más que le gustase tanto cómo complacer los _caprichos _de su mujer.


End file.
